


Sin with Me

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, Incest, JongKai - Freeform, Kaicest, Kaihun - Freeform, Lap Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Sehunisidealtype, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Toys, blowjob, cockring, lap dance, relationship, secondchapterISSEJONG, sejong - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Kai has a twin brother who he keeps hidden, safe from the cruel world that would scar his brother's innocence. The only person allowed to do so is, Him. Only Him. But Kai doesn't know that someone else has taken what is his.





	1. Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> I am cross-posting this from AFF. Hahaha. Firstly, this is my first threesome pure 6.3k pwp (smut). What has gotten into me? hahahaha. the jongkai and the sekai and the kaihun. there's everything in this and truthfully, this is my guilty pleasure. Please enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing this. I would love to read your responses :D

 

 

 

“Jongin, baby….” Kai whispers, fanning his breath against his brother’s ears as he pin the younger against their bedroom door. Jongin looks up to Kai, lashes battling as he knows what the elder wants to say. It has always been the same thing, every day. “Use your mouth baby… You know how much I love your voice.” Kai speaks again, tracing Jongin’s smooth neck with his nose. “You smell so good baby…” he continues without waiting for Jongin to answer him.

 

 

 

It tickles. Jongin grabs Kai’s arm, throwing his head back to give more access to his brother. “Yes… hyung.” He manages to reply, voice so heavy and weak with the need. The way Kai trails over his neck always makes him weak. Be it with his skilled tongue, his hot fingers or musky breath – “Ahhh….” He moans when Kai nips the bruised skin over his nape. It’s the same spot all over again.

 

 

 

“Baby… you sound,” Kai stops, to give Jongin a look that shows how much he wants to bend Jongin over their bed and fuck him hard. Jongin could barely look at Kai. His gaze is hazy, “Kai…” Jongin moans, leaning in against Kai and places a small kiss on Kai’s collarbones. He feels Kai’s hand around his waist, tightening with possessiveness and love. Jongin loves it when Kai hugs him. He gets to feel his brother’s heart beating against him. Jongin gasps,

 

 

 

“Kai…. Ahh, ahh” Jongin chokes in his moans when Kai jerks his hips to collide painfully against his. Kai smirks wildly, sinfully brushing his hips against Jongin’s hard on. Jongin could feel the thickness of his brother’s member. He envied how Kai is much bigger than he is despite them being twins but that’s what makes everything more exciting. Jongin loves how full and complete Kai makes him feel.

 

 

“Baby…. You can’t get hard now,” Kai teases Jongin, still moving his hips over Jongin’s hard on. Kai continues to nip Jongin’s warm skin, pulling his shirt down to lick more skin. The sweetness of Jongin’s warm skin is driving him crazy but he is in the mood to tease his brother, mark Jongin and make Jongin remember who he belongs to each time he move in class later.

 

 

Jongin moans – whines in despair. He hates it when Kai teases him. He hates it when Kai is going to leave him hard and desperate. The worst is he will have to be in class with the aching for a fuck. “Kai please….” He begs, using his skills to weaken Kai. Kai stops moving his hips to look at Jongin’s pleasured face. He then looks down to the tent in Jongin’s jeans. “Baby…. This is not the time for you to beg me.”

 

 

“But, I need you Kai…” Jongin argues weakly. He wants the pain between his legs gone. He wants to be satiated.

 

 

Kai moves away from Jongin. “If you beg again… You will not get me later.” Kai warns pulling Jongin close by his chin and kisses his brother hard. Jongin opens his mouth, welcoming Kai’s hot cavern in his own. He moans in between the kisses and lets Kai suck on his tongue. Jongin gasps and his legs weaken, going jelly in his brother’s hold. Kai grabs his member and squeezes it hard. Jongin can’t help but to let out a loud, desperate moan.

 

 

“Please… please… please…” Jongin chants, thrusting himself into his brother’s hold. Kai snickers, shaking his head playfully with his hands doing magic onto Jongin’s hard on. He can feel Jongin throbbing. “I promise you baby… I will make you feel so much better later,” Kai promises, leaning into Jongin’s red lips. He kisses those lips, taking them slowly as if he is already starting to make love, “I’ll make love to you tonight…”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Jongin goes to class with a sour mood. He wants to hate Kai for leaving him suffering alone in the room. He wants to punch Kai’s smirk off but he couldn’t. If he did, he wouldn’t get the vanilla sex Kai promised. It has been so long since Kai made love to him. It has been a wild ride for days. Kai had him tied on the bed; his legs wide open with a vibrator in his ass and a pink cock ring on. The thought of the day sends shiver right down his member, and Jongin groans mentally. He should stop thinking about it.

 

 

 

Jongin did stop thinking about his brother but the pain down between his legs continues to grow. His crush enters the class. Jongin shifts on the chair and presses his hand over his aching member under the table. He watches Oh Sehun, the college’s football captain walk into the class and sits two tables away from him. Jongin curses and blames Kai for everything. If Kai had taken him earlier, he wouldn’t be so affected by just Sehun walking in. Like a deer being caught, Jongin looks away when Sehun turns to give him an uninterested look.

 

 

That killed down the mood between his legs. Jongin hates it when Sehun shows how uninterested he is in Jongin. The expressionless face and cocky attitude hurts Jongin most of the time but there’s no way he can unlike the captain. Jongin brings his hand up to the table and sits comfortably. He sulks at his bad luck today. He fishes his from his pocket and begins to type a message to Kai,

 

 

<3 Hyung: I am bored

 

 

Jongin holds his phone tightly in his hand and scans the class. He wants to look at everyone else but his eyes lands at the back of Sehun’s head. He mentally moans at how much he wants to grab Sehun’s hair and touch the other. He really wants to feel every part of Sehun and he would want Sehun to rip him apart.

 

 

<3 Hyung: Think of me baby brother… think of what will happen on our bed later.

 

 

Jongin smiles at his screen but he can’t think of Kai doing him on their bed. All he could think of his Sehun doing him on their bed. Jongin bites his lips as he imagines to himself. He thinks of Sehun turning him around, him on all fours and Sehun spanking him so hard. Jongin swallows the lump is his throat. He’s feeling extremely hot and he can’t even unbutton his shirt. The mark at the juncture of his neck would be displayed for everyone to see. Jongin cups his face, mumbling incoherent stuffs to distract himself once again. He needs to calm down.

 

 

“Jongin, are you alright?” Jongin gasps when the professor calls his name. The worried look on the elder’s face has Jongin flushing redder. “I…. I am…” Jongin stutters, feeling hotter than possible when Sehun’s questioning eyes are on him. Jongin looks away, looking at the professor. He can’t seem to bring himself to answer,

 

 

“Sehun, will you please bring Jongin to the infirmary?”

 

 

Jongin turns pale. He grips the corner of his table, unable to react to the situation. Jongin watches Sehun stand up and his lean body makes Jongin drool over the captain shamelessly. Sehun comes and stands next to Jongin, and like a lovesick fool, Jongin takes the moment to admire the captain from close. Sehun is a man of less words and he raises his eyebrows, jaws tight waiting for Jongin to move. Jongin stands abruptly and he loses his balance. Thankfully, he holds himself on the table and blushes when he feels Sehun’s hand on his lower back.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kai taps his finger restlessly on his table and glares at his phone. Jongin hasn’t replied him and it’s unusual. Jongin will always reply him. Kai taps his phone and the device lights up for the tenth time but still, there’s no new message. Kai gets restless. His mind starts overthink. The thought of someone else occupying his brother’s time makes Kai more anxious. Jongin doesn’t have friends and the only person Jongin interacts with is him. Kai sighs, ruffling his hair. Without wasting any more second, Kai raises his hand and excuses himself to the washroom.

 

 

Kai rushes to the washroom into one of the stalls. He dials Jongin’s number. He taps his foot nervously, waiting for Jongin to answer his call but the call goes into voice message. Kai tries not to panic and redials Jongin’s number. His mind goes back to their younger days when he couldn’t find Jongin and he found his delicate brother in a crying mess. Kai had sworn to protect his brother from that day onwards and the memory fires his urge to hide Jongin from everyone. He wants to keep Jongin away from everything and only keep Jongin for himself. “Hello,”

 

 

Kai checks his screen when he hears a voice that doesn’t belong to Jongin. “Who are you? Where’s Jongin?” Kai asks angrily. He swears to kill if anything happens to Jongin.

 

 

“Relax, Kai. It’s me, Sehun.”

 

 

“Where is Jongin?” Kai spits, knowing that Sehun is with Jongin. Kai knows Jongin’s infatuation with Sehun. He knows his brother has a crush on the footballer but no, Jongin is his. He hates Sehun for being the reason his brother would be distracted. Kai scowls more when he hears Sehun chuckle from the end of the line. “I took Jongin to the infirmary. He looks sick.”

 

 

“Sick?” Kai rushes out of the washroom and pads towards the nurse’s room hurriedly. Kai scolds himself for not knowing Jongin was sick. If he knew, he wouldn’t tease Jongin so much, he would have given Jongin cuddles and, “Shit..,” Kai mumbles, disconnecting the phone, keeping it at the back of his pocket.

 

 

Kai reaches the nurse’s room and finds Sehun standing in his arrogant form at the side of the door. Kai glances at Sehun, giving the footballer a look from bottom to top and heads in to his brother. “Jongin…” Kai says, getting on the bed beside Jongin. Kai runs his finger into Jongin’s hair and holds his brother’s head, looking into Jongin’s eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Kai whispers sadly and Jongin looks at Kai with a small pout.

 

 

From the corner Sehun watches the brothers’ interaction curiously. They are being too touchy for normal brothers and knowing they are twins pricks more of his curiosity. The way Jongin leans in to Kai’s touch burns his heart. It is not that he hates Jongin but he hates how Kai looks at Jongin like Jongin means the world but glares at Sehun as if he is a worthless piece. Sehun folds his hand over his chest and continues to watch them. He wishes Kai would at least look at him like that and maybe in future hold him.

 

 

“I am not sick…” Jongin whispers into Kai’s ears and Kai pulls back to give Jongin a look. “I was thinking about you….” Jongin whispers again, as softly as he could for only Kai to hear him. Kai holds Jongin by the waist and looks into his brother’s eyes playfully. “So you mean to say…” Kai starts loudly but with Jongin’s glare he lowers his voice,

 

 

“You got hot thinking about me?” Kai finds the situation really amusing and he can’t stop smiling causing Jongin to pout at his brother. Jongin punches Kai’s chest faking a cry. Forgetting Sehun’s existence, Kai hugs Jongin and kisses his brother’s head warmly. Kai loves how small Jongin feels in his arms and how perfectly they fit into each other. Jongin hides his face in Kai’s chest as Kai continues to hug him and he hears the rumble in Kai’s chest as his cruel brother laughs. “I hate you.” Jongin mumbles, pinching Kai’s non-existent stomach and the elder cries in pain.

 

 

Both of them snap from their bubble when they hear Sehun clearing his throat. Jongin pulls apart when Sehun’s eyes meet his and he scratches the back of his head awkwardly. Kai however has his hand possessively on Jongin, keeping Jongin close to him. “Thank you for bringing him here, Sehun.” Kai tells the captain and Sehun looks at Jongin, smiling back at Kai. His heart warms up at the sight of Kai smiling at him. Sehun licks his lips, “No problem.”

 

 

Before leaving the brothers alone, Sehun pauses to invite, “Kai, you are invited to my team’s party tomorrow.” Although Kai is not actually invited, Sehun is the captain and he is inviting Kai as his plus one. His team members can say anything they want but Sehun wants Kai at his party and that’s final.

 

 

Kai stares blankly at Sehun, nodding as if he’s listening but Jongin knows Kai has his mind somewhere else. “Yeah sure, Thanks.” Kai answers and Jongin dies a little when he witnesses Sehun beaming happily. It’s a rare moment to witness Sehun smiling and Jongin snaps the image and saves it in his mind. It would be his private memory.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Harder….uhh” Jongin arches on the bed, moaning in ecstasy as Kai fastens his pace. He grips the sheets tighter and bites his lips to avoid moaning so loudly. Kai thrusts right into his weak point and Jongin loses to him by moaning louder, holding Kai’s arm. Kai leans down to suckle on Jongin’s pert nipple and his brother trashes beneath him. “Kai…aahhh” Jongin moans pulling Kai’s hair roughly and he opens his legs wider to feel Kai banging deep into him.

 

 

“Baby… this is supposed to your favourite vanilla sex.” Kai licks the lines in between Jongin’s chest and proceeds to leave marks on Jongin’s tummy. “Fuck I love your tummy…” Kai mumbles to himself and thrusts languidly into Jongin, deliberately not going deep to where Jongin needs him the most. Kai slaps Jongin’s hand when the other tries to pump his shaft. “Slowly baby…”

 

 

Kai goes in slowly, bracing himself at the side of Jongin’s head and he smirks when Jongin has his eyes shut tightly. He pushes himself in, slowly stopping at a point that made Jongin gasp. “Ka….i…” Jongin scratches Kai’s arms and Kai looks at the red lines on his arms. He will have to wear long sleeves tomorrow or he should just display it. “Tell me baby… How do you want it?” Kai asks, moving just a little to leave Jongin gasping with need.

 

 

“Fuck me already Kai… please…” Kai sits up and pushes Jongin’s legs close to his chest and fondles his brother’s balls. He snickers when Jongin’s face changes from whiny to desperate. He spreads Jongin’s legs apart, adding a finger into Jongin’s hole along with his member. It is nice to see Jongin so desperate and it is nice to enjoy sex with Jongin. “Can I add more fingers baby?” Kai pulls out his finger and licks it clean, humming to himself, “So delicious…”

 

 

Jongin nods, unable to speak.

 

 

Kai adds three fingers without warning and stretches Jongin more. The younger trashes beneath him and Kai start to thrust, moving his hips and finger. It is uncomfortable for him but the idea of always wanting to try something new makes everything exciting. “I am close…” Jongin moans, grabbing Kai by the neck to pulls the older down for a kiss. Kai removes his fingers and holds Jongin, returning the kiss with so much passion. Saliva starts to trail down Jongin’s mouth and Kai licks it clean. He thrusts more, grunting heavily and as he closes to his own peak. “Come for me baby…” Kai groans, shooting his loads inside Jongin and Jongin comes with delicate moan, shooting whites on his own stomach. Kai continues to slowly thrust as Jongin throbs, milking him clean. He spreads Jongin’s legs once again and pulls out.

 

 

Jongin breathes heavily as he watch his brother lowering to his hole, “Kai…” he calls the elder and Kai looks up from in between Jongin’s legs. “Let me lick you clean. Save water baby…” Kai winks and Jongin gets hard once again.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you came.” Sehun walks towards him when he notices the other standing rather awkwardly at the entrance. “You look hot as usual,” Sehun compliments and guides the other to the bar. Sehun starts talking about the party but Jongin sits awkwardly thinking if he regrets coming here as Kai. Kai would be furious if he finds Jongin missing but deep down he feels that it’s worth it. Even if Sehun thinks he is Kai, it is worth it.

 

 

“You are not usually this silent,” Sehun sits close to him and Jongin could feel the heat radiating from Sehun. He mentally moans at how good Sehun smells. “I am not usually at parties.” Jongin replies, which was true. Kai doesn’t go to any parties and Jongin is worst. Jongin turns to looks at the captain laughing handsomely and falls slightly in love. “You just don’t know how happy I am to have you here.” Sehun tells, and carefully places his hand on Jongin’s left thigh. Jongin glances towards Sehun and he could see the obvious desire in Sehun’s eyes.

 

 

“I am glad to be here too. Thanks for inviting me.”

 

 

Jongin stays by Sehun’s side and the other doesn’t leave an inch of hospitality towards Jongin. Jongin reminds himself to act as Kai from time to time but each time Sehun has his eyes on him, his true nature comes running. “Are parties usually like this? Drinking and dancing?” Jongin asks, watching all the footballers chug down cans after cans of beer and some of them are grinding against each other on the dance floor.

 

 

“This is how party is. Come, I’ll take you somewhere with less noise.” Sehun invites and takes Jongin’s hand in his. Jongin starts walking when he feels the tug from Sehun and he follows behind the captain, admiring Sehun’s broad shoulders. Sehun takes him into his room and Jongin smiles when his ears are free from all the noise. “I can’t believe my ears were buzzing all these while.” Jongin laughs, cupping his ears but stops when Sehun is staring at him.

 

 

Jongin keeps his mouth shut and starts to walk backwards as Sehun closes the gap between them. Sehun takes Jongin’s hand and pulls the other into the room and closes the door, pushing Jongin against the door. Jongin gasps when his head bangs the door. He stares at Sehun who is leaning down slightly to be eyes to eyes. Jongin follows Sehun’s eyes as the other maps his face.

 

 

Jongin could feel the heat of Sehun’s breath against his lips and Sehun’s gaze on his goes deep into his nerves. “You are extremely beautiful,” Sehun whispers, slowly leaning in to capture Jongin’s lips. Jongin meets Sehun halfway, testing the heaviness of Sehun’s lips on his own. Sehun’s lips are much nicer and soft, and Jongin unconsciously moans when Sehun nips his bottom lips. “Your moan is such a turn on,” Sehun whispers next to Jongin’s ears, biting his earlobe and slowly lowers to trail along his neck. Jongin comes to his senses quickly and pushes Sehun against the door, “Let me,” Sehun smirks and pulls Jongin close, palm making its way into Jongin’s pants to grab Jongin’s butt.

 

 

Jongin starts by kissing Sehun once again and the captain obliges with kissing back eagerly giving up dominance halfway to let Jongin enjoy the moment. Jongin then starts to softly bite Sehun’s adam’s apple and grinds himself against Sehun’s hips. He gasps when he feels Sehun’s finger in between his butt crack and the captain winks at him. Jongin tries to focus on unbuttoning Sehun’s black shirt but he finds it difficult when Sehun is teasing him, circling around his rim. He manages to push Sehun’s shirt off the broad shoulders and he dives in for Sehun’s pillow like chest. “I’ve always wanted to bite your chest.” He whispers, biting the corner of Sehun’s chest and the footballer grunts, pulling Jongin’s hair roughly.

 

 

“Strip.” Sehun commands and Jongin does as told. With Sehun’s eyes on him, Jongin starts to feel insecure. He starts with the jacket he’s wearing and proceeds with the white shirt. Sehun’s black shirt joins his clothes and they continue to stare at each other with only their pants on. Sehun walks forward and prods Jongin to lie on the bed, “I want to do you in so many ways but damn… I can’t choose.” Sehun confesses, palming Jongin from his jeans and Jongin gasps. “Ahhh… can you touch yourself while I suck your hole?” Sehun asks and Jongin doesn’t waste a second to agree.

 

 

Jongin has never heard Kai enjoying as much as Sehun is enjoying sucking his hole. Sehun is making all those noises, slurping Jongin’s pre-cum as Jongin pumps his shaft to the thrusts of Sehun’s tongue into his hole. Jongin moans when Sehun leaves the tightness of rim and starts to suck on his balls. Jongin tugs Sehun’s hair, circling his legs around Sehun’s head caging the other in between his legs. Sehun frees himself from Jongin’s hold and positions himself in between Jongin’s legs. He unbuckles his belts, staring down at Jongin who is lazily pumping his shaft. “You are fucking hot.” Jongin tells Sehun and the footballer proudly reveals his huge member. Jongin swallows nervously at Sehun’s size.

 

 

“I would like to stretch you more love, but I love you tight for me. Can you handle it?” Sehun asks, leaning down to pepper kisses all over Jongin’s face and he pinches both Jongin’s nipple, forcing the other to be more vocal. “Yes…” Jongin breathes, nodding weakly. He is already weak, too weak and he won’t last long.

 

 

Sehun pushes himself in and Jongin feels himself stretching more and more as Sehun gets deeper. He grunts, moans and gasps when Sehun is finally completely in. “You are fucking tight love,” Sehun praises and trails his finger on Jongin’s hard dick and watch it twitch over Jongin’s stomach. Sehun snickers and braces himself, “Legs wide love. I don’t want you hurt.” Sehun taps Jongin’s legs and the other listens, spreading his legs wider for Sehun to accommodate better. “Flexible…” Sehun says and pulls out, thrusting back brutally. Jongin curves on the bed, eyes tightly shut as he reaches out to grip Sehun. The second thrust hits directly to his prostate and Jongin moans loudly, earning himself a praise from Sehun. “Louder, love.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Jongin turns to face Sehun who is sleeping soundly with soft snores. He smiles, braving himself to touch Sehun’s face. He carefully trails a finger over Sehun’s cheeks and follows the lines on Sehun lips. Hours ago, Sehun had fucked him, turned him around on all fours, fucked him senseless again and lastly gave him a soul wrecking blowjob in the showers. Jongin felt so taken and he wants Sehun to have him again, as many times as possible. Jongin moves closer to Sehun, and the other turns around to cage Jongin in his arms. Jongin smiles into Sehun’s chest. He could feel Sehun’s limp member in between them and Jongin shifts for their dicks to touch. Jongin shuts his eyes tightly, enjoying the slightest heat from Sehun’s member. He wants to touch Sehun’s dick, feel the heaviness of Sehun huge cock in his hands or maybe his mouth. Jongin feels himself hardening and instead of touching Sehun’s, he pumps his own.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Jongin wakes up with a smile on his face. He smiles more when he remembers his wild night with Sehun and he turns around to see Sehun. However, Jongin feels his hands bound. He starts to freak out, pulling his hands from the restraints and turns to looks for Sehun. He can’t find Sehun beside him but he finds Kai, looking murderous on the chair by the bed. Jongin pales. “Good morning baby brother…” Kai greets, witnessing the colours on Jongin’s face drain. He scoffs, standing up with his eyes locked on Jongin. He stretches his body with a yawn clearly making it obvious that he didn’t have a good night sleep. “Slept well baby?” he asks Jongin, sitting at the corner of the bed. Kai plays with the corner of the duvet covering Jongin’s naked body. Kai looks up to Jongin, “Answer me.”

 

 

 

“Yes…” Jongin stutters as he feels the bounds around his wrists. It could be a necktie. Jongin swallows, watching Kai’s face darken. His brother looks angry, beyond angry and Jongin didn’t want Kai to find him like this. How did Kai even get to him?

 

 

 

“I fucking searched for you all night long and guessed what?” Kai laughs bitterly, fingers still playing with the corners of the duvet but his eyes are drilling holes into Jongin. Kai tilts his head, “I found Sehun.”

 

 

Jongin gapes when his eyes follow the direction of Kai’s gaze. Sehun is standing at the corner with his arms folded. Jongin licks his lips nervously and shifts his gaze back to his brother, “Kai…” he whispers with the fact dawning upon him that he is going to be embarrassed for life. Sehun knew it wasn’t Kai last night and the look on Sehun’s face,

 

 

“Kai…!” Jongin screams when his brother pulls the duvet and his bare body is revealed to both. Jongin trashes on the bed, pleading his brother with his eyes, “Kai please….” Jongin cries, face turning red in shame and worst he can’t even look at Sehun.

 

 

Jongin wishes to curl his body as Kai scans the marks on his body. Kai crawls up to him and kneels in between his legs and without asking, Jongin is spread open for Kai. He takes a quick glance at Sehun and the captain watches them with his lips tight. “How many rounds?” Kai questions but the question is intended for Sehun and the captain shifts from his position to get closer to the bed, “Four rounds.”

 

 

Jongin grips the necktie around his wrist when Sehun sits on the other corner of the bed. “You can’t even last four rounds with me baby,” Kai inserts a finger in Jongin’s hole without warning and feels his brother’s walls well stretched and moist. Kai glances towards Sehun who seems to be shocked. “Would you like to watch me fuck my baby brother, Sehun?” Kai asks thrusting his finger in Jongin’s hole and the other bites his lips, refusing to let out a moan.

 

 

“You guys…” Sehun looks at Jongin and Kai, finally getting their relationship.

 

 

“Why don’t you tell Sehun baby? How your brother fucks you to sleep every night and how all the marks on your body are made by me?”

 

 

Jongin bites his lips harder, shaking his head violently. His heart is heavy with guilt and shame. The corner of his eyes starts to water and he gasps when Kai pulls out his fingers. He stares at Kai with his tears rolling down his eyes, “Kai… I…” he stutters, looking up to his tied hands and back to his brother.

 

 

“I have better things planned for you baby,” Kai says and moves to pull out a gag from the back of his pockets,

 

 

“No… no… no…” Jongin shifts, pushing himself up but Kai pulls him back by his ankles. “Sehun… please,” Jongin turns to Sehun hoping the other would help but the captain shows no interest on helping Jongin. “Hold him for me will you?” Kai talks to Sehun and Jongin drags himself away from Sehun.

 

 

“What do I get?” Sehun asks, wanting to benefit in between the brother’s drama. The situation excites him. Kai raises his eyebrows questioningly at Sehun, with the ball gag in between his fingers. Kai shifts to cage Jongin in between his leg,

 

 

“What do you want Sehun?” Kai asks and Sehun smirks at Kai’s directness. He should have known that it was Jongin last night because they are obviously different. Sehun takes a glance at Jongin and smiles sinfully at the bounded male. “I want him to watch you fuck me.” Sehun smiles as Jongin’s eyes widen and there’s obvious discomfort on Jongin’s face.

 

 

“I have better plans.” Kai announces and proceeds to put the gag on Jongin and Sehun helps Kai by holding Jongin’s head in place. Jongin mumbles, pleads Kai but his pleads gets unheard when Kai continues to speak about his plans. Kai sits on Jongin’s semi erect member, looking at Sehun with a glow in his eyes.

 

 

“I want to punish my baby first,” he speaks, grinding his clothed bottom over Jongin’s member, “You can watch, enjoy it.” Kai suggests and he witness Sehun showing interest in his plan. The captain nods, smiling a little and, “After that he can watch you fuck me?” Sehun asks Kai. Sehun just wants to be taken by Kai and nothing else.

 

 

“Sure, my baby would really enjoy the show.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Baby…. Don’t cry,” Kai wipes the corner of Jongin’s lips and uses the saliva to lubricate Jongin’s erect member. Kai smiles at the sight of the pink cock ring around Jongin’s red members and leans down to suckle on the head. Jongin arches his back, screaming from behind the gag and trashes on the bed. The sensitivity is driving him crazy. “Look how hard my baby is…” Kai praises, putting Jongin’s entire length in his mouth and sucks it, wetting it entirely with his tongue.

 

 

Jongin shuts his eyes, too ashamed to meet Sehun’s gaze as the captain pumps his own cock on the chair Kai was earlier. Sehun had stripped down to nothing and starts to jerk off to Kai dirty talking. “Open your eyes Jongin,” he hears Sehun call out to him as his brother tongues his rim. Jongin shakes his head, refusing to listen to Sehun.

 

 

He instantly opens his eyes when Kai slaps his balls and turns him around forcefully. Jongin feels weak as Kai tries to make bend him. Jongin braces himself on his elbows when Kai spanks him twice. He witnesses his saliva dripping down onto Sehun’s bed. He feels stretched once again when Kai’s member invades his hole. Kai doesn’t wait for Jongin to adjust to his size and thrusts right on Jongin’s prostrate. Jongin screams and tries to brace himself but with the speed and sensitivity he falls on the bed, giving up his body to Kai. His member hurts, wanting to come so badly and he hears Kai groaning and beside him he watches Sehun shooting his loads onto his abs. Jongin cries, reaching his peak but there’s no climax for him.

 

 

He grabs the sheets, moaning for a climax when Kai releases his load. His hole clenches around his brother’s member but the heat is soon gone, replaced by cold hands around his bottom. “You really look hot being fucked by your brother.” Sehun mumbles, smacking his sore butt and Jongin cries bitterly.

 

 

Jongin turns around to look behind him when he can’t feel Sehun on him and he hears Sehun moaning. Jongin watches his brother kiss Sehun feverishly, all mouth and tongue. Jongin pushes himself up against the head board and drags his legs close to his chest. He feels a weird tingle of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as he watch Kai lick Sehun’s neck and lowers to suckle on Sehun’s pink nipples. Jongin breathes heavily, saliva dripping down his chest and he feels his member begging for a climax each time Sehun moans. Sehun looks like he is enjoying more than he was last night and Jongin hates it.

 

 

Kai grips Sehun’s hair, scratching the captain’s head as Sehun takes his entire length into his mouth. Kai moans, pushing Sehun closer to take more of him and the captain does the best at sucking his dick. Kai moans as Sehun sucks harder and bobs his head faster. “Fuck…” Kai moans, thrusting his hips into Sehun’s mouth and the other gags.

 

 

Jongin moans, pushing his legs closer to his chest for it would give some sensations to his hard member. He feels his second climax building when Kai climaxes into Sehun’s mouth and Sehun licks his brother’s member clean, not leaving any traces of cum. He cries as his member strains in pain, begging for a release but his brother pays no attention on him and continues to fuck Sehun as promised.

 

 

 

Jongin turns around the bed, thrusting himself on the bed as he watch Sehun take his brother’s length entirely. Kai circles Sehun’s legs around his waist and pushes in harder causing the captain to scream and moan in pleasure. The sound of skin slapping and moans turns Jongin on more than he can endure. Sehun’s high pitched moan and Kai’s grunts tells Jongin they have reached their climax and he is still stuck with the cock ring blocking his third climax, “Please…please…please,” Jongin mumbles from behind his gag, begging for a release.

 

 

“After this, I’ll let you rest as long as you want.” Jongin hears Sehun whispering next to him and feels Sehun’s chest against his back. Jongin shakes his head, pushing himself up on his hands but Sehun holds him around the waist. “Feel this?” Sehun asks Jongin, tapping his hard dick on Jongin’s ass. “Let me untie this,” Jongin looks up at Kai who is untying the gag with a warm smile. Jongin takes a deep breath once the gag leaves his mouth and Kai leans down to kiss his brother. “Kai please…” Jongin mumbles against Kai’s lips.

 

 

“Please what baby?” Kai asks, wiping the remnants of saliva around Jongin’s chin. He takes a glance on Jongin’s tensed cock and looks back up to his brother.

 

 

“Take the ring off… please.”

 

 

“Should he?” Kai asks Sehun, asking the captain if Jongin deserves a release. Jongin’s skin tingles as he feels Sehun’s rough hand mapping his ass and back. He shivers, waiting for a slap but there’s none. “He lied to me,” Sehun answers,

 

 

“And he betrayed me,” Kai adds

 

 

“I’m sorry… sorry… really…” Jongin begs, choking in his tears and he gasps for air. “Shhhh…” Kai cradles Jongin’s head and kisses the side of Jongin’s lips. He wipes Jongin’s tears away and Sehun too, reaches for Jongin’s hair and gives the other a soft pat. Jongin faces Sehun and the captain finally gives Jongin a warm smile and Jongin quickly reaches for Sehun and hugs the male. “Forgive me…” Jongin mumbles into Sehun’s chest. He feels Sehun’s hand going up and down his back and he feels the bubble in his heart. He could differentiate Kai’s and Sehun’s hand.

 

 

“I want you both,” Jongin confesses, looking at both Kai and Sehun. Kai releases Jongin’s wrists from the bounds and throws the necktie somewhere on the floor. “Baby, I want your mouth on my dick now,” Kai tells Jongin, making himself comfortable on Sehun’s bed. Kai pulls Jongin to lay flat on his body and he shares a knowing smirk with Sehun as Jongin lowers to take Kai’s hardening member into his mouth.

 

 

Kai moans when Jongin’s heat engulfs his dick and he pulls Jongin’s hair in pleasure. Behind Jongin, Sehun gets a bottle of lube and pours a general amount on his palm. Slowly, he massages some on Jongin’s rim and the other gasps, letting go of Kai’s dick. Kai hisses in pain and urges Jongin to get it back into his mouth. “Focus baby… Sehun’s gonna fuck you from behind and you are going to suck on my dick like the baby you are.”

 

 

“The ring…. Please.” Jongin holds his tortured member and urges his brother to take the ring off. Kai shifts to pulls the ring out but leaves it in the middles for Sehun to pull it out. Jongin moans as he feels both warm hands on his member and falls flat on Kai when Sehun pushes him, grabbing his ass high. “Mouth baby…” Kai reminds and Sehun starts to push himself into Jongin.

 

 

Jongin moans but Kai’s hold on his head keeps him still and he continues to moan with each thrust, sending vibrations to Kai’s rod in his mouth. “Suck it baby, use your tongue.” Kai speaks, reminding Jongin to focus as Sehun continues to pound into his baby’s hole. Jongin listens to his brother and focuses on circling his tongue around his brother’s length and sucking it deep to his throat. He bobs his head matching the rhythm of Sehun’s thrust but soon loses focus when Sehun hits his sensitive bud repeatedly. Jongin lets go of Kai’s dick and uses his hands, trusting them more than his mouth. He pumps Kai, fondling Kai’s balls and leans down once again to take them in his mouth. “Fuck,” Kai groans arching on the bed and Sehun hisses, “Close,” from behind.

 

 

Sehun forces Jongin down in between Kai’s legs and the other takes Kai’s length back into his mouth. Sehun leans forward and takes Jongin’s length in his hands. Jongin moans and Kai gasps, tilting his head backwards. Jongin clenches around Sehun’s length and without warning, Sehun shoots his loads into Jongin’s ass and beneath him, Kai forces Jongin to swallow every bit of cum. Sehun holds Jongin still, pumping the other slowly as Jongin finally orgasms with a loud moan.

 

 

 

Kai shifts, getting on his knees and Sehun slowly pulls out from Jongin leaving the other to fall weakly on his brother. Kai holds Jongin, hugging his brother close as he wipes the sweat on Jongin’s forehead. Sehun gets down the bed and passes the brothers a box of tissue. Kai takes the tissue and wipes Jongin clean first. Noticing Jongin’s worn out state, Sehun walks towards his wardrobe and grabs some clean towels and clothes for the brothers and points towards the bathroom.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“What now?” Sehun asks Kai who is watching Jongin sleeping serenely on the bed. Kai turns to look at Sehun, “What?”

 

 

 

 

“Should I pretend this didn’t happen or we should enjoy how things are?”

 

 

 

                                        


	2. Exhibitionism

 

 

 

Jongin is aware of the news spreading about him, Kai and Sehun. Jongin was hurt. They called him slut, whore and more which made his guts churn. His mood changed drastically. He stopped smiling and skipped meals. His mood change finally got noticed by his brother. Kai had cornered him, forced Sehun to make Jongin spill the truth and when Jongin finally told them, he expressed himself with sobs and tears.

 

 

 

Kai was furious. He finally realized the taunts Jongin are getting. He was angry at why is Jongin the one being bullied; not him, not Sehun. He is upset for the reason that people chose Jongin to bully. Kai had once lost his patience listening to the catcalls and taunts. He almost landed himself in a fight but Sehun was there to hold Kai from punching the guy’s face.

 

 

 

 Sehun was the calmest among them. Sehun listened when Jongin had cried, expressing his concerns. Sehun watched when some picked on Jongin in his presence. Sehun observed the crowd when Kai almost beat the guy into pulp. Sehun understood one thing;

 

 

“Let them be. They will stop when we give them no attention.” He told the brothers with a smirk. “It will be nice to exhibit what we have,” Sehun suggested, hands drawing soft circles at the back of Jongin’s head. The three of them are huddled together, on Sehun’s fluffy black rug, in Sehun’s luxurious apartment. They have come to terms whereby Kai and Jongin will move into Sehun’s abandoned apartment. It was awkward at first with what they have with each other. Coming in to either one of them having sex or cuddling is weird but the understanding builds with time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At first, Jongin doesn’t understand what Sehun meant with ‘exhibit’ but now, as he sits next to Sehun in their cafeteria during break time, he understands what Sehun means. Jongin shivers when Sehun’s fingers massage his nape, softly sliding down his back. He faces Sehun who has his usual poker face. Jongin’s face starts to burn and his ears starts to get alarmingly red. He doesn’t get how Sehun can look so hot in his black dress shirt and blue jeans at the same time doing things to him that makes his insides twist and turn in desire. He doesn’t get how Sehun can keep his poker face. Jongin hates how Sehun knows that it is making him weak; the long fingers behind his neck are making him weak.

 

 

 

Sehun shifts his gaze to Jongin, looking directly into Jongin’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

A month ago, Jongin never thought Sehun would be sitting this close to him, touching him and most importantly, Sehun agreed to be a part of their relationship. It breaks his heart still; how he broke Sehun’s trust, faked to be Kai for Sehun to fuck him. It was also that moment where Sehun realized what is going on between him and Kai. Jongin knows the reason to why Sehun agreed to be in this three way relationship. Sehun prefers Kai over him but now Jongin couldn’t spot the difference. He can’t say if Sehun loves Kai more or it is equal now. Jongin believes it’s equal.

 

 

 

Jongin remembers the day clearly. He was alone in the apartment. Kai was out buying them dinner and Sehun was not back from his football training. Jongin heard the bell and he walked out of his own room to see who it is. He smiled awkwardly when Sehun walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. Sehun cleared his throat and Jongin got the hint; he turned to head back into his room. However he did not make it to his room. Sehun called his name and told him something that made Jongin giddy the whole night. Sehun promised to give Jongin equal attention and the love he needs.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin gasps and,

 

 

 

 

Sehun smirks, tilting his head provocatively. Sehun loves all these reactions from Jongin. From his eyes, ears, cheeks, mouth and body; Sehun loves how they react to his touch. Jongin’s eyes are widened and his pupils are dark with desire. Sehun loves the spark in Jongin’s eyes. It’s the sexual desires mixed with love and trust Jongin has for him. His cheeks; They are the prettiest shade of pink and Sehun smiles, loving the way Jongin is embarrassed but keeps up with his needs. Sehun mentally curses Jongin’s mouth. Jongin has the best mouth. The beautiful curve of his lover lip and the perfect shape of his upper lip make Sehun believe that God indeed spent his sweet time creating Jongin. Sehun moves his finger and Jongin opens his mouth,

 

 

 

 

Jongin feel Sehun’s finger slides in between his cracks. Jongin bites his lips, glaring at Sehun but the other ignores his glares and slips his finger into the loose hole. Jongin moans softly, almost getting up from the seat. His heart is running a marathon and Jongin is afraid he’ll be breathless. He has never done anything like this in public; not even kiss. He is aware of the heavy eyes on him and he bites his lips harder as Sehun’s long finger brushes his prostrate. “Ohh…” he shivers,

 

 

 

 

“Look at you love,” Sehun says, pulling out his finger.  He brings his finger to his mouth and sucks the finger.

 

 

 

 

Jongin widens his eyes, shifting his gaze to Sehun’s pink lips.

 

 

 

Sehun releases a daring hum, loud enough for the table next to them turn and watch. Sehun withdraws his wet finger, and taps Jongin’s mouth, “Suck,” Sehun instructs, pushing his fingers into Jongin’s warm cavern. His mouth waters at his sight. Jongin’s pretty mouth is doing wonders to his fingers and he wishes Jongin can do more with his mouth now. The front of his jeans tightens as seconds pass.

 

 

 

 

Jongin opens his mouth, taking in Sehun’s long, slender finger. He can taste himself with the mixture of Sehun. Sehun smiles, holding on to Jongin’s neck as he swirls his finger, pumps it into Jongin’s mouth. Sehun pulls out his finger resting his finger over Jongin’s lips, “On my laps, sweets.” Sehun whispers, circling his hand around Jongin’s waist as Jongin makes his way to Sehun’s lap. Jongin glares when Sehun spanks his butt and he pushes the glass of juice further before he can accidently topple it.

 

 

 

Sehun pulls Jongin close and Jongin yelps gripping the table. “What are you doing?” Jongin asks, feeling his heart loose its coordination. “I wasn’t ready…” Jongin says, making sure the glass is safe. He is thankful that he pushed the glasses away because if he didn’t, the juice will be all over the place and gain unnecessary attention.

 

 

 

“What do you want to be ready for?” Sehun asks, softly scratching Jongin’s right thigh. He moves his fingers and nails the fabric feeling Jongin’s muscle tense under it. He can also feel Jongin shaking. “Hmm…” Sehun hums, wanting Jongin to answer. His other hand reaches out to pinch Jongin’s nipple through the baby blue t-shirt. Jongin shakes more, widening his mouth, releasing a voiceless moan. Sehun brings his hand to part Jongin’s legs and he rests his hand close to Jongin’s crotch. Sehun watches Jongin, pretending that he is not the one currently making a mess to Jongin.

 

 

 

Sehun’s question rings in his head. Jongin asks himself what is he ready for and his senses loose its control when Sehun’s finger trails over his crotch. Jongin tries not to panic; he shifts his gaze to Sehun, asking the other if they are possibly doing the deed now. Jongin keeps the eye contact and Sehun; continues doing the magic with his finger. He can feel Jongin getting hard and restless. Sehun breaks the eye contact to stare at Jongin’s abused lips, “Why must you hurt those pretty lips, baby? Those are mine…” Sehun whispers, dangerously low and he smiles, knowing how it would affect Jongin more.

 

 

 

Sehun unbuttons Jongin’s dress pants and Jongin quickly holds onto Sehun’s hand. “Sehun….” Jongin whispers, wanting to remind Sehun about where they are currently but his body and voice betrays him. Jongin hears his zipper going down which is surprisingly loud. It must have been of his nervousness and how turned on he is that he can only focus on one thing. It could also be that everyone else in the café is focused on what Sehun is doing to him; what their favourite football captain doing to Jongin, publically displaying how he takes Jongin. “Widen your legs baby…” Sehun whispers, sucking the juncture between Jongin’s collarbones. Jongin tilts his head, giving Sehun more excess and he opens his legs wide for Sehun.

 

 

 

Sehun pushes his hand in and holds the heavy length, “So ready aren’t you?” Sehun asks, looking at the curve of Jongin’s length through the black briefs. “Kiss me…” Jongin says which makes Sehun smile. Sehun stares at Jongin’s mouth for three long seconds before pulling Jongin in for the sweetest kiss. Jongin feels the tension in his body release and his mind going blank about people watching them. He kisses Sehun back, opening his mouth, letting Sehun take charge of the kiss. He loves the way Sehun kisses. He loves the way Sehun makes him feels so protected by just kissing. He loves the way Sehun moans deep in his throat, pulling him close so they are against each other, in front of hundreds pair of eyes.

 

 

 

“Enjoying without me huh?” Jongin gasps as he feels the pinch on his waist and Sehun chuckles in between kisses. Sehun turns to give Kai a kiss and Jongin watches his brother grip Sehun’s perfectly styled hair, returning the kiss. It is always fascinating to watch Sehun’s personality change around Kai. Jongin’s smile widens when Kai parts from Sehun and winks at him. “I believe you don’t need a kiss?” Kai teases, raising his eyebrows and jerks towards Jongin’s unbuttoned pants. Jongin quickly pulls up his zipper and slaps Sehun’s chest as the captain throws his head back to laugh loudly at Jongin’s misery.

 

 

 

Jongin mumbles unhappily as he fixes himself and glares at Sehun when the other tries to help. “Come on baby…” Sehun pouts, fixing Jongin’s hair at the same time messing it slightly because he loves looking at Jongin’s messed thick, fluffy hair. Jongin glares again, getting down from Sehun’s lap to sit near Kai. Although Sehun didn’t do anything wrong but he wants to sulk; Sehun shouldn’t have laughed at him when Kai didn’t kiss him. Unconsciously he pouts and sighs.

 

 

 

 

Jongin flinches when he feels a familiar hand going through his hair and he turns to look at Sehun who is also pouting; jutting his lower lips, making puppy faces. “What’s wrong with you?” Jongin asks, and he swats Sehun’s hand away from his hair. Sehun scratches the back of his head, looking at Kai, who is suppressing his laughter. “I don’t want to admit it but…” Sehun starts,

 

 

 

“Then don’t…” Jongin intercepts, rolling his eyes,

 

 

 

Sehun sighs and he hears Kai telling Jongin to listen to what Sehun has to say,

 

 

 

“I hate it when you pout and sulk.” Sehun says,

 

 

 

“Same…” Kai agrees and

 

 

 

Jongin turns to look at both Kai and Sehun. The seriousness on their faces has Jongin concluding that they are not joking. “Why?” he asks,

 

 

 

“Coz…” Sehun clears his throat, “Because you make me want to cuddle you, and sandwich you between us.” Sehun says, moving so close to Jongin, trapping him with his long arms and Kai joins him, hugging Jongin from the back as they shower Jongin with kisses. Jongin tries to fight out from their steel grip but realizing they are not letting him go, he starts to giggle when Sehun’s hair tickles his neck and Kai tickling his weak spot.

 

 

 

“Let go off me…” Jongin whines loudly in between giggles, trying to push Sehun off him. He feels like he’s going to slip of the cafeteria bench anytime now. Thankfully, Sehun moves a away and Kai kisses the top of his head, making him realize that he is indeed lying on the bench with his body against Kai’s. “Let’s go…” Sehun says, standing up and stretches his long limbs.

 

 

 

Kai leans over Jongin and quickly spanks Sehun’s butt and the captain hisses loudly, giving Kai a glare. Jongin chuckles; finishing the forgotten juice on the table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

to be continued some other time with #praisekink

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hehehe.. Please accept this as my post concert gift. And SeKai finally getting close here in Malaysia. About this story, i actually wanted to put both kinks in one chapter but i changed my mind. Hahaha. I hope you will enjoy this and do leave some comments. I will get back to you asap. hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**#praisekink #toys #multipleorgasm #lapdance**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun notices a pattern.

 

 

 

 

It is not that he’s feeling-less and reactionless, he keeps his attention saved for selected people. For the current time frame, he notices a pattern with the brothers or his lovers. Kai, as loud and rude he may seem, he is also sweet and caring. Which is why, Jongin is very dependent on his brother and Sehun gets good food every time he comes home from late evening practices. He never thought Kai would be the type to cook and feed everyone next to him but Jongin had filled him that Kai loves to cook. He secretly watches all the cooking shows and learns all the tricks about making a good dish. Sehun has no argument and doubt about Kai’s cooking and the food he eats. It tastes so much better than the ones he had been eating in the café before getting tangled up in the three way relationship.

 

 

 

Jongin on the other hand – he may seem all weak, soft and pretty but Sehun is surprised to know that the actual person he has been crushing on, the actual person who plays basketball like a professional is actually Jongin not Kai. Sehun had hung his mouth so low when he finally witnessed the game. Kai was with him on the bench with a huge banner for his brother and Sehun focused on Jongin. The way Jongin fluidly dodged a player, threw the ball over made his heart skip several beats at a time.

 

 

 

 

This was when Sehun finally gets to know the brothers really well. Now he is expert of differentiating Jongin and Kai with just a look on their hair. Jongin loves his hair long and fluffy (makes him look like a puppy while playing basketball like a pro) and Kai loves his hair well-trimmed for his forehead to be seen.

 

 

 

 

As for now, Sehun notices something different about Jongin. Each time Sehun praises Jongin about something, the other turns red – as red as a beating heart. It was amusing at first but slowly Sehun begins to realize, Jongin only reacts that way when Sehun praises him. He doesn’t even react that way when Kai praises him for being a good boy. Sehun has been his team’s captain for two years now and for those two years he had mastered reading body language. Every time Jongin gets praises from Sehun, he could see Jongin naturally giving his everything to Sehun. The way he stands, the way his body curves, the obvious flush and timid eye contact.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai whistle when Jongin walks out of his room, with a towel around his neck. Sehun has his eyes on his book and when he smells Jongin body wash next to him, he looks up to Jongin opening the fridge, searching for his favourite strawberry milk. Sehun always loved working on the kitchen top and Jongin loves his strawberry milk. Nothing is different about the situation but Sehun eyes Jongin intently. He follows the hickeys all over Jongin’s body. Some are fresh (which he assumes made by Kai) and some are old, (the ones he made three nights ago).

 

 

 

“You smell good, love.” Sehun says, keeping his pen in the middle of the book and turns around on his stool to properly look at Jongin. “It’s the body wash you bought…” Jongin answers and Sehun digs his mind for the said body wash. “Aren’t you lovely?” Sehun starts, pulling Jongin close, “Were you thinking about me as you apply the soap all over your body?” He asks, fingers trailing the flat stomach to Jongin’s pert nipples. Jongin doesn’t answer and Sehun riles him up more, “Or were you thinking about me holding you close as you apply the soap over your front…. and your brother takes you from the back?” Sehun whispers, pinching Jongin’s nipple slightly. Jongin gasps, swallows and nods. Sehun smiles at the reaction. It is the reaction he was looking for, “Such a good boy….” Sehun praises, giving Jongin a peck on the lips.

 

 

 

“I missed you…” Jongin mumbles sadly, keeping his milk box on the counter top and sulks. He holds onto Sehun’s thighs, poking Sehun’s muscles with a pout. Sehun chuckles, pulling Jongin in between his legs and, “Look at me…” he says, using his finger to push Jongin’s head up. The pout becomes more obvious now and Sehun has the urge to suck it away. “I have pre-tests soon and baby… I miss you too,” Sehun remembers telling them about his sudden exam four days ago. Despite the sulking and pout, Jongin turns red once again and he leans in to Sehun, breaths apart, “I am all yours after your exams.” Jongin whispers, capturing Sehun lips with his. Sehun indulges Jongin with the kiss for a few seconds and pulls away before he gets distracted, “Be a good boy will you?” Sehun asks, adjusting Jongin’s bangs, looking sweetly into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin nods, “Yes…”

 

 

 

 

“Always my sweet baby…” Sehun praises pinching Jongin’s cheek fondly. Sehun gets back to his book and he catches Kai’s understanding eyes. He chuckles, throwing a piece of crumpled paper towards the older twin, “Shut up and let me focus.”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun receives a text from the one and only Kai saying there will be a gift waiting for him once he gets home. Sehun stares at his screen trying to read between the lines but since he has one last paper to sit, he ignores the message and focuses on his test.

 

 

 

Again he receives a message from Kai saying that he will not be home until tomorrow and reminds Sehun to look after Jongin. Sehun replies back, “I will head back after practise. Coach wants to see us today.” Sehun doesn’t read Kai’s reply as he stuffs his bag and books in his locker and changes into his sports attire.

 

 

 

At 7pm, Sehun stands under the shower thinking about the messages Kai sent him. Kai isn’t the type to send him a lot of messages and something ticks in his heart. A part of him thinks that Kai is just tricking him but a part of him worries for Jongin. Sehun quickly gets back to business, washing his hair, rinsing all the soap and he wraps the towel around his waist before walking out of the shower. Sehun grabs his jeans, wipes his legs and slides the fabric up his legs and buttons hastily. The idea of leaving Jongin alone in the house seems to trouble him.

 

 

 

Sehun reaches his apartment in twenty minutes and he calls out Jongin’s name. He dumps his bag on the couch, mentally reminding himself to wash his dirty laundry.

 

 

“Jongin…” Sehun calls, opening the room door and freezes. He looks around to the room, checking the surrounding and stares at Jongin lying limply on the bed around his cum.

 

 

 

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat, all his senses coming to life as he hears Jongin’s weak moans. Sehun stares at Jongin’s naked body; his hands are bound to the bedpost with pink cuffs, his eyes are blindfolded and there’s a vibrator on his length. Sehun’s eye follows the wire and swallows again, biting his lower lips. He shakes his head, not knowing what to say about Kai’s work on the vibrator. He can’t believe he had the vibrator attached to Jongin’s cock for hours now and it took him another glance on Jongin’s red length to see a ring around the balls.

 

 

 

Jongin moans again and Sehun loses his mind.

 

 

 

He witnesses Jongin having another dry orgasm,

 

 

 

 

“Fuck…” he whispers, loud enough for Jongin to tug on the bounds and cry for help. Sehun however remains frozen at where he is, the front of his jeans tightening with time, working on its own cords.

 

 

 

“Sehun….” Jongin moans uncertainly, tugging on the bounds weakly and he feels another dry orgasm building. Its fast this time, the idea of Sehun watching him in this condition coils his stomach, urging the orgasm close. Tears starts to gather in his eyes as another painful orgasm rips out of his body,

 

 

 

 

Sehun takes a step forward, looking at the mess on the bed and his stomach. He pads closer, taking the tissue box from the table and sits at the corner of the bed. He removes the blinds first and wipes the sweat off Jongin’s forehead, “Sehun….” Jongin cries, arching his back, trying to stretch his sleeping muscles. “How long?” Sehun asks and it takes Jongin some time to form coherent sentence to answer, “I don’t know…” Sehun looks down to the vibrator, the rings. He bites his lips appreciating the gift. Jongin’s cock looks swollen red and his balls; Sehun tries to breathe normally, wanting his own dick to behave but it fails. The shiver over his spine, and the electricity on his skin reaches down to his awakening desires.

 

 

 

 

“You look….” Sehun pauses to find the exact word. He knows he should plug off the vibrator, let Jongin breathe but one last orgasm wouldn’t harm. “So pretty baby… So ready for me,” Sehun trails his finger down Jongin’s nipple and tugs the perky nipple. Jongin trashes and moans loudly, and in seconds Sehun witnesses another orgasm shooting out from Jongin’s restrained cock. “Good job baby…” Sehun praises, leaning down to capture Jongin’s lips in his. Jongin moans in between the kiss and Sehun takes his time exploring the lips he had missed for a week, “Love, you taste so sweet…. So good for me…”

 

 

 

 

“Sehun….” Jongin moans, arching his back and Sehun deliberately leans close to Jongin’s mouth to unclip his cuffs. Jongin takes a deep breath – taking in Sehun’s natural scent, the muskiness which makes Jongin assume the footballer has had his shower. Sehun takes Jongin’s hands, kissing the wrist, slowly massaging them. Jongin stares at Sehun through his lashes and tries to get up and touch Sehun, hug the other but he falls back on the bed when he remembers the vibrating object on his dick. Jongin tries to get it off but he hisses painfully.

 

 

 

 

 “Please Sehun… Take it off…” Jongin begs, holding onto Sehun’s arm as the other massages his wrist.

 

 

 

 

With a chuckle, Sehun leans over to the other side of the bed, pressing on Jongin’s length to switch off the vibrator. Jongin moans loudly and Sehun smiles widely. “I hate you…” Jongin cries, wiping the corners of his eyes. Sehun dumps the vibrator away and quickly slaps Jongin’s hand when he tries to pull out the cock ring, “I am nice baby… but not as nice as you think,” he mumbles, getting up from the bed to do a show for Jongin. He stands by the bed and starts to unbutton his shirt.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin stares (eyes wide open), licking his dry lips, swallowing his saliva to wet his dry throat. Sehun smirks, revealing his toned chest and buns. Jongin loves his chest and he can see it clearly in the other’s eyes. Jongin’s eyes are sparkling with thousands of stars.

 

 

 

 

Jongin groans when Sehun throws his shirt away and Sehun, he walks out of the door leaving Jongin desperate on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin waits for Sehun to return, but the captain doesn’t appear. It seems like hours has passed and Sehun is nowhere to be seen.  With his cock hard against his stomach, tied balls between his legs, Jongin finally uses his weak legs. He wobbles out of the bed to go after Sehun.

 

 

 

 

Sehun look up to Jongin from the couch with a wine glass in his hand as a celebratory drink, “Come here…” he tells Jongin, patting his laps and Jongin walks over to him. Sehun rakes Jongin’s naked body, sipping his wine as his eyes lands on the still hard and red cock. “Sehun…” Jongin whispers, standing in front of Sehun and stares when Sehun spreads his legs. He swallows, trying to remain strong and unaffected with the building desires.

 

 

 

Jongin could smell a candle somewhere,

 

 

 

Sehun is the one drinking wine but he feels drunk – in desire.

 

 

 

 

He takes small steps towards Sehun, closing the gap and their knees meet. Jongin looks at Sehun through his lashes, inviting himself to something which he knows will rile Sehun up and when Sehun gives his hand, Jongin takes it and he spreads his legs, sitting on Sehun’s lap.

 

 

 

Sehun brings his legs close and Jongin falls on his chest with a shy gasp. He smirks when he feels Jongin’s hard length against his bare abs. Jongin arches on Sehun’s lap and he stares into Sehun’s blown, dark eyes. Jongin moves, grinding against Sehun’s hips and the smirk widens. “Lap dance is this?” Sehun asks, quirking his eye brows. Jongin looks away, moving his hips but to Sehun’s surprise, Jongin gets up and walks behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Shall we loosen up?” Jongin whispers into Sehun’s ears and he smiles hoping that this will take Sehun’s mind off the test he had.

 

 

“Go on baby…” Sehun says with a smile, hoping for the first and best lap dance. Sehun grunts when Jongin runs his hands over his shoulders, massaging the tense away and he breathes out heavily when he feels small kisses against his nape. He feels Jongin’s hands coming down to his chest to flick his nipples and Sehun quickly grabs Jongin’s wrist, bringing him forward. “Get to the main dish baby…” Sehun says and Jongin giggles. The giggles turn into a hiss when the hard flesh comes in contact with Sehun’s heated skin.

 

 

 

With one leg on the couch next to Sehun’s hip, Jongin raises his other leg and brushes Sehun’s hardening member with it. Sehun moans deep in the back of his throat and Jongin lowers to Sehun’s lap as he supports himself on Sehun’s shoulder. Jongin starts to move his hips in circles, at the same time feeling the oversensitivity around his cock. He tries his level best to adjust his breathing, control the orgasm for ruining the moment.

 

 

 

Sehun moans, bucking his hips up against Jongin and he stills, shivering with every cell in his body. “Keep going baby…” Sehun says, fondling Jongin’s tied balls and the other arches his back, shaking his head in pleasure. He moans loudly, opening his legs wide for Sehun to hold his sack, fondle them and a finger dips in his hole without a warning. Jongin holds himself on Sehun’s knees and he humps himself on Sehun’s finger, taking Sehun in.

 

 

 

Sehun pulls Jongin close as the other grinds on his finger. The friction of Jongin’s hips against his crotch makes his cock hard and he pulls his finger out, “Take my pants off baby…” Sehun tells and the other gets on his knees between Sehun’s legs and works on Sehun’s fly with his mouth. Sehun hisses, gripping Jongin’s hair, scratching the other head, feeling the soft strands slipping through his fingers. He uses his feet to rub Jongin’s cock and Jongin falls over Sehun open zipper and cries in pleasure. “Sehun….ahhh,”

 

 

 

Jongin grips Sehun’s thighs as his cock throb painfully, releasing another dry orgasm. He releases all over Sehun’s feet and takes a rapid deep breath to calm his senses. That doesn’t stop Sehun from stimulating his cock and Jongin shivers, steadying himself to release Sehun’s cock from his jeans. “So pretty for me….” Sehun whispers, pulling Jongin up to sit back on his laps.

 

 

 

Sehun pulls Jongin in for a kiss, holding his neck with one hand and the other works on pumping Jongin’s overstimulated dick. Jongin cries, kissing Sehun back with the same amount of desire. He missed Sehun’s lips. He missed the weight of Sehun’s lips against his and he definitely misses the taste of Sehun, “Mark me… take me…” Jongin whispers, moaning shamelessly. He can feel another orgasm building and he wishes for the rings to be off. He needs a real release.

 

 

 

 Jongin tilts his head back for Sehun to kiss, bite and suck his neck and Sehun lowers his head to suckles on Jongin’s nipple. Jongin buck his up, locking his legs around Sehun’s waist and he feels Sehun’s length just exactly where he needs Sehun most. “One last dry orgasm before I fuck you senseless baby boy…” Sehun says, releasing his hold on Jongin’s cock and the other chokes in air, chest heaving up and down in great speed. Sehun could see another orgasm coming and he pushes in three fingers into Jongin’s slick hole. Jongin gasps, throwing his head back and he feels Sehun moving his fingers in a great speed. His legs shiver and his stomach tightens. Sehun leans close to kiss Jongin’s mouth sloppily, trailing down to bite Jongin’s nape and Jongin starts to shake,

 

 

 

“I’m going to…. Ahhh” Jongin cries, trying to push Sehun’s fingers out but his hips are working on Sehun’s fingers, getting it to hit his prostate and,

 

 

 

Sehun holds Jongin tightly as the other shakes and shivers in his arms. Jongin had his hardest orgasm and Sehun gives Jongin a moment to breathe before pushing Jongin harshly to lie against the couch. He removes his jeans and gets in between Jongin’s legs, “Ready love?” Sehun whispers, leaving kiss all over Jongin’s chest and he lowers to give a kiss on the crown of Jongin’s cock,

 

 

 

Sehun spreads Jongin’s legs apart, kissing the insides and he uses Jongin’s cum to massage his own hard member. He smirks when Jongin’s gaze lands on him with his hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat. “Ready love?” Sehun asks, teasing Jongin with his hard length around the rim, going in a little and coming out. Jongin gasps, nodding eagerly and he reaches out to the armrest above his head. Sehun pumps Jongin’s cock, stimulating the orgasm and he pushes in slowly, enjoying the other trashing under him with long, desperate groan, laced with lust.

 

 

 

Sehun riles Jongin up. Each of his thrusts are hard and fast, and he hits Jongin’s prostrate each time. Jongin cums again, body arching off the couch but Sehun pushes him back down and goes deeper. He pulls out the rings on Jongin’s sacks and cock, “One more love….” Sehun whispers, thrusting deep into Jongin and he pauses a second to watch Jongin throw his head back, with his eyes shut tightly. Jongin flutters his eyes opens when Sehun tells him to open his eyes and Jongin watches Sehun’s abs flex, his arms bulging as Sehun holds himself up to pulls out and thrust in. Jongin moans, eyeing the veins along Sehun’s neck and he looks down to where they are connected,

 

 

 

“Close….” Jongin reaches to tug his member, feeling it throb in his palm and he moves his hips along with Sehun to reach his most awaited climax. He needs this climax, he needs this release and when Sehun’s grunts becomes fast and ragged, Jongin clenches around Sehun. He hears Sehun’s sweet moan and without a blink, Jongin shoots out loads over his stomach and he feels Sehun’s load in his,

 

 

 

Everything feels so light. He can’t bring himself to feel anything. The euphoria is making him float and his body feels so taken and used. Sehun falls on him, breathing heavily into his neck. Sehun is throbbing in him and Jongin can feel his member coming to life once again. This time he reaches out to grope Sehun’s ass, feel the perfect globe in his palm. “You did so well baby boy….” Sehun whispers, biting Jongin’s earlobe. Jongin turns away and Sehun pulls out to turn Jongin around.

 

 

 

“You deserve a good cuddle…” Sehun whispers softly, combing Jongin’s hair with his fingers, throwing his legs on Jongin to cage the slightly smaller one in a hug. “Cuddle?” Jongin asks, feeling Sehun’s member around his rim once again and he hears Sehun chuckles “Slow sex is considered cuddle baby…”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd like to thank zaraaki for helping with the toys part and what goes where and how. also the one anon who suggested lapdance in my cc. Overall i hope you all loved this. I kinda feel i should dig a hole and bury myself coz idkk hahaha... please leave some comments and kudos. Thank you <3


End file.
